Ninjago truth or dare
by Night The Queen Of Darkness
Summary: Do i have to say more then i love to torter the ninja cast. YOU CAN SEND IN DARES IF YOU WANT TO GET THE NINJAGO CAST TO DO YOUR DARES! Plz send n as many dares as you like
1. Chapter 1 TRUTH OR DARE

**hi and welcome to my first fan-fiction truth or dare, it is simple im Night and my sisters are going to make sure that the ninjago cast do there dares i will do as many dares in every chapter as i can but let get started i have a fev dares that i got from my friends on Facebook (a.k.a crystal and lol he he )**

Night: Hi and welcome to truth or dare Ninjago here is a list of persons you can dare

Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, Misaco, all Serpentine generals, Scales Jr., The Devour, Me, Light, Day,Olivia, Kuzo, Kriptor, Overlord, Nya and the skeletons.  
Light: Hey sis i bet they don´t know who we are or Day and Olivia.  
Night: Oh yeah if you haven´t read twins of Ninjago then i will ex-plane im Night the ninja of the Moon and this is my sister Light the ninja of the Sun, Olivia is in the midel of the twins and the youngest of us Day she is power less Olivia is the ninja of opsids. now you know that and for the show. *snaps her finger and the Ninjago cast fall from a portal in to the studio* hi hi i like doing that

Day:first dare from lol is that Kai has to read the story cupcakes hihi

Night: Thanks sweetie now were is Kai* finds Kai in the back of the room* there you are read this * hands hi the tablet whit the story cupcakes* this will be interesting.

Kai: *Reads the story* Oh my overlord don't let Pinkie any were near me.

Night:he had to say that *tell-ports Pinkie pie into the studio*

Kai: AHH SHE IS AFTER ME!

Pinkie:What is wrong whit him?

Light:He was just finishing the story cupcakes about how you make cupcakes out of other pony's.

Pinkie: I don't do that how told him that, oh well i have to go.

Night: Bye bye. And for our next dare Pythor has to make out whit an ell.

Pythor: That dosn't sound so bad.

Night: While wearing a purple bra and high heels.

Pythor: I'm not doing that.

Night:*uses her power o make a black wipe and grapes Pythor* do it or get trown out of the window.

Pytorh: I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT!

Night goes out and comes back whit an ell and a ice-cream. And Day ids wakcing after her whit a bra and high heels.

Day: here you go now put it on.

Pythor:Fine i will* puts on the bra and high heels*

night gives him the ell and he kisses it.

every one else: * fall over laughing*

Night:oh my Overlord that was funny. Now the next dare Garmadon and the Overlord are going golfing and gees what.

Overlord: What

Night: Your gonna be the golf ball :3

Overlord:oh no

Gramadon: This is gonna be fun

Light: Night why don't you go and film it ill take care of the next dare.

Night okay * runs after them to a golf course*

Light:The next dare is that Nya has to attack Cole whit a flame thrower in a dynamite factory

Cole:Holy crap im doomed.

Jay:That is what you get emo.

Light portals them to a dynamite factory and gives Nya a flame thrower and attacks Cole

15 minits later

Factory: BOOM!

Night: *wakes in* what happen wile i was golfing sis

Light: Nya was attacking Cole in a dynamite factory whit a flame thrower

Night:okay O_o next dare Lloyd has to hug slender man wearing a tutu good luck Lloyd

Lloyd : thanks *runs of to find the slender man wearing a tutu*

Lloyd is now in the forest trying to find slender man. the slender man jumps out of the bushes Lloyd quickly hugs him and runs away

Night: that was fun don't you guys think


	2. Chapter 2 I NEED DARES PLZ

Twins in Ninjago

Capther one

In the underworld a baby girl was found crying by a skeleton. He went whit the girl to his master Lord Garmadon.

Garmadon looked at the girl and saw she had black hair and gray eyes. He decided to raise the baby girl as his child.

On her blanket was the name Night so he decided to call her by that name.

At the Monastery.

At the same time a baby girl was found on the door step, she had blond hair and amber eyes. Wu saw she had the name Light on her blanket and named her that.

5 years later

The girls grew and became stronger. Night had the power to call shadows and raise

the stars and the moon but Garmadon didn't let her out of the Under world.

Light had the power to raise the sun, she was a little ray of sunshine.

The girls were now at the ages of 5 and had the power to become the ninjas of the sun and the moon but no one new they were twins.

Later that year

on a peaceful day Night was playing whit her powers in Garmadon's thrown room wile he watched her when a skeleton came running in. "Lord Garmadon I bring news from Ninjago" the skeleton spoke.

"What is so impotent that you disturber me!" Garmadon yelled getting Night to look up at him in confusion. " Your wife has given birth to a baby boy boy Master she I looking for a name" the skeleton called Nuke's told him " Misako" Garmadon asked him. "Yes master." name him Lloyd." he spoke in a prodded voice. Then he told the skeleton to leave .


	3. Chapter 3 I UPDATED IT

**Wellcome back and sorry for the wait. Let move on! TRUTH OR DARE!**

Night comes walking in an looks up at you. "Hey there you came just in time for the show."

She snaps her fingers and a portal forms in the air. The hole Ninjago cast fall out "ouch, dam it" code be hear from the group. "that never gets old dos it. :3"

"Hello and well come back guys" Night says playfully, smirking at the group. "I really got a bad felling about that smirk" Kai says. "And for a good reason my dear Kai, because YOU ARE IN MY DARE SHOW! XD" Night yells over the group.

The Group look at her whit frighten looks on there faces. Night takes her phone up and takes a photo of them. "Now lets start this thing. First dare is From a Guest, it is for Pythor to sing the song viva la vida in a stadium full of ninjago fans! GOOD LUCK! not."she whisperer the last part. Piking up her sword of silver and pointed it at him. "Now GO be for I do something worse to you Pythor" She smirked at the expression on his face at that statement. " I'm going, I'm going."

~Time Skip Brought By Luna The Jade Dragon~

"At The Stadium"

"Well this will be interesting guys" Night sad wile Pythor went out on the stadium.

Pythor Begins to sing in his British accent:

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you're gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh  
Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh,  
Woahahahah_

Pythor was now runing for his life from fangirls

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_ooooooh ooh oooooh oh ooooooh oh oooooh ooh._

Wile Singing the song Pythor was running from the crazy fan girls. "HIT THE DEK GUYS!" Jay Yelled getting some fan girl's attention. "oh fuck" Garmadon sad looking averagely at Jay, clearly no happy about this. "Let's Go NOW!" Night Yelled as she opened a portal back to the studio. "oh Night you forgot Pythor back there" Light Told her as they chat there breath. "I'll get Him When he get's a dare. Next dare is for Lloyd." Night told them all."aw man" Lloyd wined."you don't even know what it is yet Lloyd so stop crying over it"Night told him. She hanged him a piece of paper. His eyes went wide, as he read what stood on it and started to walk over to the Overlord. "You have to do this whit me." Night was looking at them whit a smirk on her face."this will be fun" She take up her camera. The Overlord just looked at him as Lloyd darged him away whit Night on there hells …. literally she was standing on The Overlords hells. "ow Night that hurts" he told her "that is the point Golf ball. Muhahahaha""wow she is evil." Cole says." How do you live whit her?" Zane asked Light."i really don't know"

For the reader:I'm not telling what the dare is ….. yet what do you think it is?

Lloyd was dragging the Overlord to the bowling hall. Night was close behind them whit the camera. She was taping the hole thing. The Overlord was not wary happy about the way he was being treated. He shod be treated whit respects and he shod be ruler of ninjago but that wood never happen Light had taken that position. The Overlord didn't even rule the dark island anymore. Night seamed to have the power to control the stone army whit out the helmet, but that was a different story. Right now we are in ToD. When at the bowling hall Lloyd took the Overlord and threw him at the cones, and guess what, he got a strike.

"Moving on to the next dare" Night sad but was cut of by the Overlord covered in cones " THAT WAS A DARE?!" He yelled at her. "Yes my dear Overlord that was" She opened the portal again and they were back in the studio.

"From PeytonTacoway11 we got a lot of both Truth and Dare" Night told every one. After that there faces looked like this : DX. Night did not like there attitude " So who will go first" Then everyone pointed at Kai. "Why always me?!""idk maybe just so popular"Night sad. "Really? ?_?" He sad " No -_- you're just fun to torture XD" "Come Whit The Pain"He sad. "Okay" Was heard from a little voice from the door way. "aww she is cute" was heard from all of the ninjago cast.(photo up top).

"Anyway, here is Kai's dare is that you have do the ALS ice bucket challenge, and spread it through Ninjago! Good Luck!"Night waves him goodbye as he goes out and gets a bucket in his face and started to tell people to do the same and soon the Bucket challenge even hit little Day, but she just laughed at it :3 "hey Kai you done whit this dare that almost took a …. week to spreed out o all of ninjago" she tells him whit wet hair. She was not happy when the bucket hit her face slat on. "Anyway We got a Gust here :) my friend and fellow author, SprotsGallol everyone." Night Says as Lol Walked in to the studio. "Good to see ya Night" Lol Sad to Night. " You to, the reader has not seen haft of what we do talk about on Facebook and that will still be a secret cus it is about Future story's that will not be told about before after they have gone on fanfiction" Sad Night."So do you want to read the next thing for us to do?" Night asked Lol."Sure. This is a truth for Kai" "AGAIN?!" Kai cut her of. "SHUT UP AIR HEAD!" Lol sad as she slaps him whit a fish. "The Truth is Who do you think is the best for Nya, Cole or Jay?" "well this is a hard question" he says as he look's over to Cole and Jay Both are pointing at them self. " I really think neater of them can take care of my sister "The Right way"" "so what is the answer Kai we need one" Night sad. "Okay Okay I'll say Cole. I really don't know." Kai says. Now Night had an Idea. "HEY JAY DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Night Yelled. Lol looked at her and saw right away what she had in mind. "Yes I did" Jay sad looked angrily at Cole. The soon stared a fight …. again. "Can we not move not now" Night asked them. " HE WON'T GET NYA!" Jay yelled at everybody. Now Night was getting annoyed by this. "Only one thing to do now" Light sad. " HIT THE DEKK EVERBODY!" She yelled as Night Used he powers to rip them apart from one a norther and thing started to fly around the room out of control." NOW LETS GET THE NEXT DARE IN THE HOUSE GUYS NOW!" Night yelled at them and they stop just they were scared of how she looked at them not wanting to piss her of more. " so who will get the dare." Night Asked. And then everybody pointed at Cole."aww come on guys." He sad as he walked over to Lol and Night whit the dare in there hands. " So Lol got the dare and I have the truth. So what do you want first." Night sad. "uhh the truth I think." he sad. "okay here it is. Cole do you think you will win Nya's heart?" she sad. " Yes I do think I will win her heart" he sad wary haply to Night and Lol. "Now for the dare. It is that you have to dive into 20 ton of dragon crap. This will be so funny." Lol sad. "ohh crap" he says as he jumps into the dragon S***. Splat. "And this is going on Youtube guys!" Night yelled over the group and they fell over laughing. "Wait what did you say Night I have shit in my eye and ears" Cole tried to say thou the shit in his mouth. Nights face: XD

So this dare is noe for Zane:

"Zane you have a truth and a dare what will yo do?" Lol Asked "I'll take the truth first" Zane repiled

CLIF HANGER DUN DUN DUN sorry guys i ahve to end it some where.


End file.
